


Right Now

by Taayjaay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Truth or Dare, Underage Sex, harry is sixteen wowowowowow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:17:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2374217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taayjaay/pseuds/Taayjaay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis knows truth or dare is never a good idea, but it ends up being not too bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> I'm teacuphaz on tumblr! Excuse this short little drabble, I had some pent up writing energy and it turned into this cute, under-developed little blurb. Enjoy! Feedback is greatly appreciated.

It was never a good idea to play truth or dare; it was a fun idea, but never a good one. Louis knew this, but he still willingly agreed when Niall cracked open his fifth beer of the night and said those fateful words.

"Anyone wanna play truth or dare?" The boys agreed of course, maintaining their circle on the floor in front of the television. Harry and Louis sat together, backs against the couch, Liam and Zayn on their stomachs opposite them. Niall sat down, taking a swig before starting.

"Liam. Truth or dare?" Liam looked more panicked than he’d ever been in his entire seventeen years. He looked at Zayn who shrugged apologetically, then swallowed hard, making his decision quickly.

"Truth."

"Pussy." Niall scoffed. Liam automatically got defensive.

"Fine! Dare! Jesus!" Liam’s voice shook, giving his fear away, and Niall shook his head.

"Nope, too late. What was your first time like? Details and everything." Liam stuttered.

"I… I uh… I haven’t had my first time yet…" Liam explained, obviously offending Niall.

"Pussy."

"Fuck off, Niall." Zayn defended, rubbing Liam’s back. Liam looked hurt, but he liked how Zayn stood up for him. Niall shook his head, not caring in the least.

"Whatever. Your turn, Liam." Niall replied, sipping his beer.

"Uh, Louis. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Louis didn’t even have to think, confidently accepting his fate.

"I dare you to suck on two of Niall’s fingers for a whole ten seconds, God only knows where they’ve been."

"Hey!" Niall shouted in a slur. "I washed my hands last Friday, ok? That’s not even that bad." Louis almost regretted his decision, but he begrudgingly took Niall’s hand, making a show of licking between two of his fingers before deep throating them. The boys all made gagging noises apart from Niall who couldn’t stop laughing. "Alright! Enough! It tickles!" Niall laughed, pulling his hand back.

"I’m just going to go ahead and remove my clothes before someone dares me to do it." Harry offered, stripping down to his briefs. Everyone rolled their eyes. 

"As if, Harry. You just want an excuse to not wear clothes." Louis teased. Harry shrugged.

"You’re all lucky I left my underwear on." They agreed, thankful. Louis began plotting his turn.

"Niall, truth or dare?" Niall immediately shook his head.

"Nuh uh, truth." Niall had already finished his beer, setting the bottle over on the table.

"Pussy." Liam spat, but Niall didn’t care.

"Not in the mood for one of Louis’ dares, mate." Nobody could argue with that.

"Would you ever sleep with Liam?" Louis asked, and Niall squinted in Louis’ direction.

"Like, if I was a chick?" Louis shook his head.

"Is there any situation that would make you sleep with Liam?" 

"Well, he’s fit, I guess, but that’s fucked up, man. Liam’s a dweeb." Liam didn’t even react to the comment, he was more surprised that Niall had called him fit. "Besides, it’s not like you’d sleep with any of us." 

"I don’t know, man, Harry here’s got some pretty attractive chub." Louis teased, pinching Harry’s stomach. Harry didn’t react, head leaned back and smiling. Louis leaned over, biting one of his little stomach rolls. "So cute." Harry seemed genuinely comfortable with this, making everybody in the room gag for the second time tonight.

"That is unbelievably fucked." Niall shook his head, popping the top off another beer. "Louis, I dare you to get me another beer."

"Yeah, fuck that. I pick truth." Niall groaned.

"Fine. Liam, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Get me another god damned beer so I can put up with Harry and Louis’ weirdness."

Another hour went by and Liam was sitting wearing nothing but a shower curtain, Niall had his face drawn on in permanent marker by Louis, and Zayn was passed out at Liam’s side. Niall was twelve beers in and finally feeling the effects of the alcohol

"Harry. Nobody’s asked you truth or dare all night. Truth or dare." Niall slurred, barely understandable. After a while, it got easier to translate drunk Niall. Harry was leaning on Louis, Louis with his arm around the boy playing with his curls. He looked up at Niall lazily.

"Dare. Bring it." He spoke slowly, waiting for his punishment.

"Have you and Louis ever kissed or anything?" Zayn lifted his head, apparently not asleep, and all the boys looked intrigued, even Louis for some reason.

"That’s not a dare, Niall, that’s a truth." Harry replied, leaning his head on Louis still. Niall threw his head into his hands, huffing, and looked up a few moments later.

"Means they totally have." Zayn offered. "Otherwise he would’ve answered it." Liam and Niall agreed, nodding their heads together, but Harry sat up, shaking his head.

"No, we haven’t actually. Is that really that hard to believe?" Harry smiled. He secretly sort of liked that everyone thought Louis and him had some secret when in reality, they were just close. Everything felt different with Louis in a wonderful way, but neither of them spoke about it, let alone talk about it or do anything. They were content just being close to each other, why complicate things?

"Liars." Niall spat, trying to take a drink from his beer bottle and realizing it was empty. 

"It’s true." Louis confirmed, and everyone looked genuinely shocked. 

"Then I dare you to kiss him. " Liam said to Harry, who shook his head again. 

"It’s not even your turn." Harry smiled, looking at Louis who was in a sort of half smile. They both knew what was coming, but neither of them could avoid it. 

"Harry, kiss him." Niall half shouted. It was a half shout, because Niall’s real shout was unbelievably louder than anyone’s normal shout. 

"I thought you changed my turn to a truth. Doesn’t that mean I don’t have to do the dare?"

"No, you willingly answered my question." Niall corrected.

"Willingly." Harry scoffed, turning to Louis. All three other boys adjusted, sitting up so that they could get a better view. Harry looked at them, face two inches from Louis’, and laughed. "You’re all fucking sick."

"Man, it’s just so weird, you know?" Zayn squinted curiously. "It’s almost disgusting."

"Thanks." Louis scowled jokingly at Zayn who shrugged, fixing his hair which was slightly less perfect than normal.

"No, he’s right." Liam justified, looking at Zayn who nodded. "I kind of just wanna see it happen. I always felt like it already had for some reason, but I’m somewhat intrigued." Niall only nodded. Harry looked at Louis again, eyes moving between his lips and eyes, and he breathed in the air Louis was exhaling, realizing how close they really were. This would almost be easier if the other boys weren’t around, but at the same time, Harry was thankful they were. This way, he could kiss Louis without it being too weird, because he couldn’t lie, he’d thought about it.

"Hi." Harry whispered, smiling at the way the left corner of Louis’ lips turned up as he said it. Louis began to lean in slowly, judging Harry’s reaction, but it was a rush of adrenaline that allowed Harry to close the distance. Their eyes fell closed, both boys inhaling sharply as their lips met in the middle. Harry realized that Louis’ lips were much thinner than his own, sucking the bottom one into his mouth gently. Louis gasped at the slight tug, gripping Harry’s thigh with his hand. Harry bit gently, feeling Louis hand tighten slightly. Louis was extremely responsive, prompting Harry to deepen the kiss to test Louis’ reaction. Harry licked Louis’ lips, asking for permission which Louis gratefully granted. Their tongues met, sweeping over each other as they pulled apart and reattached their lips a few more times. When they finally pulled back, Louis smiled at the way Harry’s lips were more swollen and red than usual, and Harry giggled as the way Louis’ skin flushed a bright red under the skin. They looked at each other for a few moments before being pulled out of their bubble by Niall’s harsh voice. 

"Damn." 

Harry’s head snapped towards the other boys who he almost forgot were present. They all had a screwed up look on their faces like they’d just witnessed the most interesting, disgusting thing they could’ve ever imagined.

"What the fuck was that?" Zayn questioned, half laughing, half serious, and Louis shrugged.

"What, you never seen two boys make out before?" 

"Uh, no?" Zayn was shaking his head, honestly confused as to what he just witnessed. Niall crawled over to Harry, extremely close to his face. Harry didn’t have time to back away before Niall was kissing him, sloppy, wet, and drunk. A few moments later, Niall pulled back, looking just as grossed out as he initially had. 

"That was awful!" Niall shouted, and Harry looked genuinely shocked along with the other boy’s who were confused at what that was supposed to accomplish. "You guys made it look like it was good, but that was awful!"

"Maybe next time, don’t try to swallow my fucking face!" Harry shouted. Niall shook his head violently, making himself dizzy.

"There’s not going to be a next time. Horrible." Niall looked personally offended that it wasn’t good, but Harry was still wiping spit from his face. 

"Niall’s right though, you guys made it look good, not like you were kissing a guy." Liam sounded like he was curious, and Harry was watching out just in case he tried to pull a Niall. Niall spoke up.

"Yeah! Harry was shit, maybe it was Louis who is the good kisser." Louis backed away.

" No. Don’t even think about it." Louis yelled, and Niall looked offended, sitting in his place and pouting. "To be honest, it just felt natural? Like we’d already done it a hundred times. I could kiss him any time and it wouldn’t be weird I think." To prove his point, Louis leaned over, pecking Harry on the lips lazily, Harry lingering, naturally wanting more. Harry nodded.

"I agree. Liam, I dare you to kiss anyone in the room, your choice." Liam, looked around shyly, turning to Zayn who seemed to know what Liam was thinking. He shook his head, puckering towards Liam, who leaned in and gently kissed him, pulling back almost immediately. 

"Not bad, but not the same as you and Louis, I don’t know what it is."  
Louis shook his head.

"It’s cause me and Harry don’t care who’s watching. You’re too shy. Your lips barely touched." 

"I could go for a bit more." Zayn shrugged, looking at Liam who was blushing every shade of red possible.

"Seven minutes in heaven." Harry suggested, motioning to the closet by the stairs. Zayn and Liam begrudgingly but eagerly stood up, walking to the closet and closing themselves inside. 

"That’s no fucking fair." Niall said a few moments later, realizing there was an odd number of people in the room. 

"You can watch it you want." Louis challenged, moving so he was sitting in Harry’s lap facing Harry. Harry smiled, realizing that Louis was just trying to make Niall feel awkward.

"Would be more interesting than not watching." Niall scoffed, forcing himself to look at Louis whose lips were tracing against Harry’s jaw. Harry was still undressed, making this much more awkward for Niall than it needed to be. Louis made eye contact with Niall before kissing Harry as he had before, Harry willing and relaxed. 

You sure, Niall?” Louis mocked, licking across Harry’s lips obscenely, Harry relaxed with eyes closed, letting Louis tease Niall. 

"Yeah, there’s no way I’m missing when those two come out of the closet."

"Suit yourself." Louis breathed, rolling his hips into Harry’s, detaching their lips only to remove his shirt. Harry gasped, feeling Louis’ chest against his. This kiss wasn’t the same as the last one which has been slow, gentle. Louis was testing his limits this time, kissing deeper and with more pressure than before. Harry felt the wonderful friction of Louis’ hips pressing down into his own repeatedly, mixed with the feeling of Louis kissing his throat and sucking marks into the pale skin. Harry knew Louis was only doing this to screw with Niall, but it felt so damn good that his breath was getting caught in his throat and he was almost gasping for air beneath Louis.

"Dude, he’s gunna lose it." Niall warned almost regretting his decision not to leave, but Louis only let up for a moment to remove his sweats, resuming his position in Harry’s lap, eyeing Niall experimentally. 

"He’s fine, aren’t you Hazza?" Louis asked, kissing the sixteen-year-old’s collarbones. 

"Excellent." Harry groaned, pressing his hips into Louis’ bum, hands on the smaller boy’s waist.

"How are you guys fine with this?" Niall asked, struggling to remain sane. 

"I’m fine with this." Harry reassured, Louis giggling into the skin on his temples, kissing beside his eyes while moving his hips still.

"See? He’s fine with it. You’re fine baby." Louis bit his collarbone, Harry whimpering slightly, turning into a groan.

"This is so fucked." Niall got up, banging on the closet. "It has been fifteen minutes!" Niall yelled.

"Uh, in a minute!" Liam responded breathlessly. Niall shook his head.

"I’m going to the kitchen to make something to eat. If things aren’t back to normal by the time I get back, I swear to god." Niall was already up the stairs, mumbling to himself in his thick accent. Louis looked at Harry, laughing quietly. 

"We ruined his night." Harry wasn’t laughing though, hips continuing to press into Louis from underneath him.

"Louis." Harry breathed, leaning so that his face was in the boy’s shoulder. Louis seemed to realize that Harry wasn’t acting as much as he thought he had been. Harry was gasping for breath, nails pressing softly into the skin of Louis’ back. 

"Oh." Louis gasped, pulling Harry back to look at his face. The younger boy looked as if he were going to cry out of frustration, breathing heavy and lips swollen. Louis kissed Harry who pressed upwards eagerly, needy, and worked his way down the boy’s torso with his mouth. "Is this okay?" Louis tested. Harry nodded frantically. 

"Anything, Lou, anything." Harry’s eyes were glassy. He lifted his hips to let Louis remove his underwear, Louis removing his own as well. Louis eagerly took Harry into his mouth, pleased at the way his throat was stretched open easily by Harry’s width. Harry was making noises that sounded like magic to Louis, small whimpers and gasps that turned into deep moans, and curse words.

"Lay down." Louis commanded, readjusting so that Harry could lay down parallel to the couch. Louis crawled on top of Harry facing the other direction, allowing both boys to use their mouths at the same time. Louis gently pressed his hips in and out from between Harry’s lips, feeling the vibrations of the moans that came from Harry’s throat surrounding him. He could feel Harry pulsing in his mouth, and realizing he was close, Louis sped up his own hips so that they were coming down each other’s throats at practically the same time, hardly able to breathe. 

As Louis rolled off, they laid motionless, breathing for what felt like the first time in forever. Harry’s breath was still shaking, and Louis reached for the boy’s hand beside him, playing with the long fingers gently until his breathing slowed. He readjusted so that he was laying facing Harry, moving the damp curls out of the boy’s face.

"You’re a very good kisser." Louis spoke, and Harry turned his head to look at Louis, mouth open and face blank.

"Oh my god, your mouth." Harry’s voice was hoarse, wrecked from Louis’ frantic thrusts. Louis kissed him, smiling widely at the fact Harry didn’t seem to mind what just happened. At the same moment, Liam and Zayn emerged from the closet, as well as Niall came downstairs helling something about macaroni. Louis and Harry were wrapped into each other, still totally undressed, and everyone in the room froze.

"What happened?" Liam asked, staring at the two boys tangled up on the floor. Niall was the first to reply, Harry and Louis lazy and tired on the floor.

"How was your first time, Li?"

"I uh, we didn’t-"

"Oh whatever Liam. Zayn, you missed a spot." Niall shook his head, disappointed, pointing to his chin. Zayn wiped at a wet spot on his chin embarrassed, and Liam threw his head into his hand, picking up a blanket from the floor and tossing it to Harry and Louis to cover them. They sat up, adjusting the blanket to drape across both of their laps for the other boy’s sake. Harry was just as sooky as always, cuddling into Louis’ neck. Louis looked more protective than normal though, his frail, eighteen-year-old frame angle in a way that made him look at if he was surrounding Harry out of habit. "I made macaroni if you guys want any." Niall walked right back up the stairs, shaking his head.

"So, you guys got it on?" Louis said to Liam who automatically got defensive.

"As if you didn’t." Zayn nodded, agreeing. Louis shrugged.

"Nah, we do this all the time, no big deal."

"Yeah fucking right." Zayn yelled, not entirely sure what to believe. Harry and Louis just smiled.

"I think I’m going to get some of whatever Niall made." Liam spoke, turning around, holding Zayn’s hand and leading him up the stairs. Harry and Louis looked at each other, smiling at how everyone reacted. Louis stood up first, holding a hand out to help Harry up.

"Let’s eat." Harry grabbed his hand, following him.

"What about our clothes?" He said, and Louis laughed, not looking back.

"Who cares? This is much funnier."


End file.
